Kiseki's Everyday Talk
by Grayhatter
Summary: Just the everyday conversation between the GOM and their shadow during middle school. Momoi included. Some are fluff and some are comedies. No pairing, just friendship.
1. It's just boy talk part 1

**Kiseki's everyday talk.**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Just the everyday conversation between the GOM and their shadow during middle school. Momoi included. Some are fluff and some are comedies. No pairing, just friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** It's just boy talk part 1

There were some things that have been bothering Kise for a while ever since the practice started. For example, he wondered why there was a miniature Buddha statue sitting on the bench among the first string members. But that question soon answered after seeing his teammates reaction like it's an everyday occurrence. From that, it's safe to assume that the statue belongs to a certain green-haired shooting guard.

So his next wonder went to their captain who brought a pink colored towel with him today. He saw that the other members seemed wondering the same thing but decided to remain quiet for the sake of their dear lives. Wise move, he mused.

At last, he wondered the thing that bothered him the most that day. It was Aomine's pants. After the practice was over, he approached Aomine who was talking to Kuroko near the gym's entrance.

"Aominecchi," called Kise, "I've been wondering about this for a while… you've been wearing baggy pants quite a lot lately, aren't you?"

After hearing Kise's random comment, Kuroko stared back at Aomine and noticed what Kise was refering to. Aomine was indeed wearing an extremely large white pants. Moreover, he was also wearing a long black T-shirt that covered most of his body to the above of his knee. It was quite an unusual choice of outfit for someone who prefer to move fast on the court. "Ah Kise-kun is right, that's really large."

Strange thing is, Kuroko didn't realize this until Kise mentioned it. He wondered if he was too preoccupied with their training to notice.

"With that size, wouldn't it only make you harder to move?" asked a voice from behind, which belongs to Midorima. The team's miracle shooter made his way to them while carrying a miniature Buddha statue in his hand.

"Huh? Ah yeah," answered Aomine while scratching his neck. "Lately, whenever I get excited, I feel mine growing hard, you see..."

The other two raised their eyebrows, looking rather surprised with the unexpected answer. Meanwhile, Kuroko remained expressionless as he pondered something.

"Unwanted erection huh?" presumed Kuroko, surprising both Kise and Midorima even more with his remark.

"Kurokocchi, so blunt!" exclaimed Kise.

As if he's used to Kuroko's blunt response, Aomine continued without caring for the subject of their conversation. "Well yeah, problem is… I'm not even aroused. It's weird."

"It must be caused by overflowing hormone," deduced a charismatic voice that just joined in their conversation. The others looked to their sides and found Akashi walked towards them with a pink towel in his hand and a soaked red towel in his other hand. Murasakibara was following right behind him while munching his potatoes chips. Akashi gave the pink towel to Kuroko and instructed him to give his thanks to Momoi. With that, all of Kise's wonders have been cleared.

"Right," uttered Midorima, trying to justify Akashi's words, "there's no need to worry. It is normal."

"So troublesome," Aomine scowled darkly.

Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion, "It never happened to me though."

"Murasakibaracchi is still young in so many ways," concluded Kise with a nod.

Not satisfied with the answer, Murasakibara turned to Akashi. "Has it ever happened to Aka-chin too?"

Akashi smiled meaningfully, "Oh why do you ask? Do you think I'm disabled?"

Feeling threatened, Murasakibara quickly shook his head, "Mmm nope you're not."

"Ooh certainly not, my lord," added Kise rather hastily, fearing of tasting the red-haired captain's wrath.

"How bout you, Tetsu?" Aomine turned his attention to his partner.

"Hmm... just about few days ago, I..."

"Ah there you are guys!" exclaimed Momoi who just suddenly barged into the gym with a cheerful face, not realizing that she had just interrupted the boys talk, "what are you talking about?"

The boys looked at her with deadpanned expression and replied in unison, "It's NOTHING (desu, nanodayo, su!)"

"Eh? R-really." Momoi sweatdropped, wondering if she just asked something bad.

"Well practice is over. Let's get prepared and go home," said Akashi before he walked away, heading into the boys locker room.

"Agreed." Midorima followed Akashi and the others joined them soon enough.

"I'm hungry," protested the sleepy Murasakibara as he walked side by side with his teammates.

"Me too." agreed Aomine, "Let's go grab a burger, Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded, but then he remembered something, "by the way, there is a new Maji Burger Restaurant opened near the school."

The team's ace gave him an eager grin as a response, "Oh that's nice. We don't have to go roundabout ways then."

"How about it everyone? Want to go there after this?" asked Kuroko.

Excited of going somewhere with his friends, Kise quickly chirped, "With everyone? Count me in!"

"Only if we visit the convenience store along the way first," stated the tallest boy.

"That is not a problem."

"Then I'll be coming as well." voiced Akashi, causing Midorima to give him a curious glance.

The said captain always busy after school with many extra activities and this is one of the rarer times where he's willing to tag along with them after school.

"I don't have any appointment today so let me accompany you guys," suggested Midorima.

Momoi stared at Kuroko with expectation, "Can I come too?"

"Of course," answered Kuroko while he waited for Aomine to open the door to the locker room.

"Okay, I'll go get my bag then!" rang the happy Momoi as she scrurried out from the gym.

Once the door was shut tight, Aomine suddenly circled his arm around Kuroko's neck and pulled him closer.

"So, Tetsu. What happened few days ago?"

Kise's face soon lightened up with a beaming smile, "Oh I'm really curious too!"

The other three guys seemed to show an interest as well except that they didn't show it as extravagantly as Kise did.

Kuroko simply smiled slightly and replied, "I will tell you later."

.

.

.

.

It's just boy talk part 1 – END

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the short chapter. I intended to publish this in one chapter but turned out it was longer than I thought so I had to break it into 2 chapters. Yeah, there is a continuation of this talk, still the same topic. Anyone interested in reading it?


	2. It's just boy talk part 2

**Kiseki's everyday talk**

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Don't read this late at night or you'll bother your neighbors. You have been warned.

**A/N:** This one is inspired from kurobasplus_bot in twitter, not much though.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** It's just boy talk part 2

Maji Burger was packed with crowd at that particular hour. Lots of students who just finished their club activities were hanging out there to satisfy their hunger and chatted rather noisily.

The Teikou basketball regular members were no different. They all seen sitting at the back corner seats, enjoying their meals while laughing occassionally. Momoi was nowhere to be seen but the boys didn't seem to mind it. In fact, they all focused their attention towards the light blue-haired boy who had just finished telling his story.

"What? Seriously?" shouted Aomine with a delighted tone, "THAT really happened to you!? Hahaha!" He proceeded to laugh really hard.

Kise shook his head in amazement. "Whoa that's really surprising, Kurokocchi. It was a very bold move. I don't think I could do the same if it were to happen to me."

Kuroko watched amusedly as his teammates gave him various reactions but he, himself, still remained expressionless. "It happened so suddenly, I was surprised as well."

"If it were to happen in a match, that would have been an unfortunate incident," stated Akashi who was sitting accross of Kuroko.

"Indeed." Midorima concurred, "it must have been a lucky day for aquarius."

"Haha... I guess this means Kurokocchi is just a normal guy like the rest of us." Kise nodded wisely, "I'm relieved."

"What does that mean...?" asked Kuroko with a somewhat dissatisfied tone.

Aomine who was laughing hard finally relaxed and spoke up, "it means just as it is," he said with a sniffle. "Damn! I laughed so much."

"How nice," blurted Murasakibara as he chewed his fries, "I never experienced something like that."

"Murasakibara is still have a lot of growing up to do," replied Akashi.

Murasakibara pouted. "But Aka-chin, I'm big already. I don't want to be the only one left behind."

"Don't worry Murasakibaracchi!" comforted Kise with a convincing smile, "It will happen to you too eventually!"

"But... rather than hormone, isn't that just underwear problem?" questioned Midorima, "You just need to buy bigger ones."

Kuroko looked at him inquiringly, "Is that so?"

"Ah I get what you mean," Kise nodded with understanding. "Briefs are often too tight, right? I wear them sometimes, kinda uncomfortable if you're not used to it."

Aomine munched his burger then threw him a bored look. "Really? I always wear boxers so I dunno."

"Me too," said Murasakibara with a yawn.

"Wow I thought you two would be the ones to wear briefs everyday. Or at least I thought Aominecchi would."

"Nah." Aomine shook his head. "That's supposed to be Midorima."

"H-How did you know..!?" Realized how awkward his response was, the glasses guy quickly coughed and composed himself, "I mean, that's not true."

Both Aomine and Kise grinned at him slyly, "Heheh..."

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Aomine.

"But really, I didn't know there are more guys who wear boxers more than briefs." Not counting Midorima, thought Kise. He turned his head to Akashi, who looked content just from listening to their conversation. "How about Akashicchi? What do you usually wear?"

Akashi gave him a mysterious smile while the others mused how stupid Kise was, "Would you like to know?"

"Err... I guess not." He backed down in fear.

"Ah everyone, here are your drinks," sounded a female voice who just came with a tray of drinks at hands. She put down the tray and handed the drinks to each of them. They all gave her a 'thank you' in return.

"Thanks, Sacchin," thanked Murasakibara when he received one of the drinks from her.

"Momoi-san, you should have told us if you're going to get these," said Kuroko in concern.

Kise agreed with him, "yeah, we would have helped."

"Actually, it should have been Kise's job," stated Midorima a-matter-of-factly. "He was the one who forgot them in the first place."

Kise pouted at him, "heeey I already apologized, didn't I? Besides, Akashicchi said we can get them once we're done eating."

"Oh it's okay," reasssured Momoi. "I was on my way back from the restroom anyway. Oh wait, I forgot my own drink! Stupid me. I'm going to get it. Just a minute!" She quickly rushed back to the counter's line without waiting for their responses.

Aomine snorted at her retreating back. "I bet she just want to hide the fact that she took a friggin' long time fixing her hair in the restroom. Look, she even brought her bag with her."

Akashi momentarily raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired boy. "You're strangely observant when it comes to things like this, Aomine."

"Just the usual stuff."

"Well, Momoicchi is a girl too. It's normal, right?" Kise sounded his opinion, intending to defend Momoi. "I have seen lots of girls going to the restroom, in groups even. Then they all became good friends in a moment."

Murasakibara contemplated loudly. "Girls and restroom..."

"Mystery," finished Kuroko.

After eyeing Momoi for a while, Aomine began, "hey, speaking of girls... their undies are pretty tight too, aren't they?"

"Mmm..." Murasakibara nodded lazily, "too small. Wonder how they can wear something like that."

"That's because they're for girls, obviously!" huffed Midorima.

"But they all have cute designs and some of them are matching sets," said Kise as he sipped his drink.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at Kise rather warily, "Kise, don't tell me you want to wear them."

"What!?" Kise chocked and coughed out between his words, "No! That's not what I mean -ssu!"

"I like girls who wear a matching set. It means they care on how they look to their significant others," uttered Kuroko, immediately gaining attention from his friends.

Aomine quirked up his mouth with amusement. It turned out that his favorite shadow isn't as clueless as he thought he was. "Wow Tetsu, didn't think you would give a thought about it that deeply."

"Well, it's just a thought. Although I don't particulary mind anything."

"Oh! So you agree with me, Kurokocchi!" squealed Kise while thanking Kuroko in mind for changing the strange atmosphere they were previously in, "I like girls who wear matching underwear too but I think I'm fine even if they're not. All girls are cute."

Midorima sighed audibly, "What's with this change of topic."

After finished gulping down all of his fries, Murasakibaracchi too, joined the conversation, "I like girls who wear lacy underwear better. It'd make them look like a wrapped candy."

"Hoo... that doesn't sound so bad, though I don't really care with whatever they wear as long as they're Va Va Voom!" declared Aomine as he animated his hands to form women's curves.

Kise winced at Aomine, "yikes... Aominecchi. Is that the only thing you can think about when it comes to girls?"

"Or rather, this talk has gone too far." Midorima looked at Akashi, hoping the voice of reason would reprimand them, "Akashi, aren't you going to say anything about this!?

"Hmm?" Akashi put down his drink and looked back at him. "Why not? As long as I don't see any indecent act, anyone is free to speak their minds." He shrugged, "there is no need to restraint their conversations during free times such as now."

Aomine whistled and gave him a thumb up. "Well said, captain!"

"Mido-chin is too uptight,"

"Ugh!"

Kuroko tilted his head, pondering over something. "Or could it be that Midorima-kun has an outrageous taste?"

All of them suddenly looked at Kuroko with bulging eyes then back to Midorima, speechless for few seconds until Kise broke the silence.

"FOR REAL!?"

"Ahah!" Aomine lightly slammed the table with his palm then pointed his finger at Midorima playfully. "No wonder you want to avoid this topic so badly! You're hiding something, aren't you!?" accused him with a devious grin.

"What?" Midorima's face soon turned sour from shock and anger. "No I'm not! What's with this baseless accusation!?"

"Mido-chin looks pale," commented Murasakibara as he grabbed his last burger.

"Your reaction makes it even more suspicious," teased Kise.

"No it is not!" insisted Midorima.

Aomine decided that it was too cruel to press him any further, so he leaned back and asked, "so, what's your favorite girls undies then?"

Midorima halted his words, looking all flustered, "That's..."

"Garter Belt?" guessed Kuroko innocently.

Midorima gaped. He was just as taken aback as everybody elses. No one expected the light-haired shadow to speak his mind so casually. Especially NOT in this particular topic.

"NO!" denied Midorima with all of his might.

In just a moment, everyone bursted into a fit of laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They were all holding their stomachs, trying so hard to gain their breaths. Even Murasakibara was having trouble keeping the food in his already full mouth from bursting out. Akashi was looking somewhere else, trying to look unaffected, although the way his hand covered his mouth signified something else.

"Seriously, all of you!" yelled Midorima, "also, Kuroko! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"My apologies." Kuroko bowed his head slightly, causing Midorima to grunt grudgingly.

"Hahaha Tetsu, you said you can't make a joke but THIS! And you said it with a straight face nonetheless! Hahaha!" Aomine slammed his hand on the table repeatedly as he attempted to stop his hysterical guffaw, but to no avail.

Kise, on the other hand, had lost too much of breath to speak properly, "Kurokocchi... haha... your bluntness is really... you're the best! Hahahaha!"

"Eh what? What about Tetsu-kun?" asked Momoi who just came with her drink in hands. Everyone, except for the flustered Midorima, expresionless Kuroko, and smiling Akashi, stopped their laughs but still maintained their grins somewhat. They all looked up to source of the voice.

"Oh Momoicchi!" greeted Kise cheerfully.

Kuroko followed with a polite smile. "Welcome back, Momoi-san."

"What took you so long?" Aomine tried to look annoyed but couldn't since he's having such a good time.

"Oh sorry. The line was pretty long." She put down her own drink and stared at them with wonder. "So, what were you guys laughing about?"

"It's NOTHING," chorused them all in a single harmony, each in their own familiarity.

Momoi furrowed her eyebrows, finding their answer to be somewhat suspicious. "R-Really…?"

"It is nothing to be concerned of," added Midorima with a huff as he fixed his glasses.

Kise tried to be serious but failed miserably, "we're just fooling around." He grinned.

"Guy talk," followed by Murasakibara.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with Satsuki," hushed Aomine, but that only worsen things.

Irritated, Momoi placed her hands on her waist and pouted at Aomine. "Hey! What does that mean!?"

"Don't worry about it, Momoi-san." assured Kuroko with a gentle smile, "please have a seat with us."

"W-well... if Tetsu-kun said so..." stammered her for few moments. Then she decided to sit next to him.

Kise stretched both of his arms and expressed his satisfaction, "aaah I'm full! I had a good laugh and a nice time here."

Momoi giggled at him, "you're right, Ki-chan. Spending time with everyone like this really is fun.

"Hmph! I wonder," growled Midorima.

"Oh come on, Midorimacchi. How long are you going to sulk?"

"I am not sulking!" He retorted indignantly.

Momoi gazed at Midorima with bewilderment. "What's wrong, Midorin?"

"Mido-chin is still annoyed from our previous talk," remarked Murasakibara nonchalantly.

"Ah idiot! Don't bring it up!" Aomine tried to stop him but it was too late.

Once again, Momoi was confused. She looked at them all, seeking for answer. "Eh? What talk, really? Don't leave me out," demanded her.

"Oh we were just talking about clothes and how we made fun of Midorima-kun's taste," answered Kuroko with a calm demeanor.

Right after that statement, the boys were looking at Kuroko with awe. Smooth indeed.

"Oi Kuroko! I never said anything about my taste!" protested Midorima, who clearly didn't share the same amazed expression like his other teammates.

"I see." Momoi chuckled, imagining what their talk could be, "I wish I could hear about it."

'_No, you better not,' _they all thought the same.

"By the way, Momoi, are the new uniforms ready?" asked Akashi, immediately bringing the conversation into a safer zone.

"Hm? Oh yeah. They will be ready by tomorrow. All of you will be surprised! It has such refreshing colors."

"I bet it's just another white and cyan," retorted Aomine.

"Well that's our school's decided colors. Can't help it."

"At any rate, well done for preparing them," praised Akashi.

"Ah yes."

Kuroko spoke his thanks as well, "thank you for the hard work as always, Momoi-san."

"Te-Tetsu-kun..!"

"Well, since everyone is here, let us have a toast," reccomended Akashi. He grabbed his glass and instructed the others to do the same.

"Oh nice idea!" Kise quickly took his own glass.

Kuroko was staring at his glass for a moment before he talked, "it's strange to have a toast with paper glasses, don't you think?"

"Just for now. We just have to get real drinks in real glasses one day," said the eager Aomine.

"When we're at the right age. I hope you don't forget that, Aomine," reminded Akashi with intimidating eyes.

"Uhh yeah, for sure."

"Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" chirped the excited Momoi.

Meanwhile, Kise noticed that Midorima was still having a dejected look on his face. "Midorimacchi, come one, hold up your glass," urged him.

The green-haired shooter heaved a loud sigh before he held up his glass. "There!"

They all raised their glasses to meet each other's and soon enthusiastic voices can be heard.

"CHEERS!"

.

.

.

.

It's just boy talk part 2 - END


End file.
